Conventionally, it is necessary for wireless network relay apparatuses to implement band-limiting functions in order to cope with variations of communicating conditions such as changes of weather conditions. As a band-limiting function, an AMR (Adaptive Modulation Radio) function, i.e. a function for optimizing a link capacity of a radio area depending on a weather condition, has been developed.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a band-setting method in a wired/wireless network, which dynamically sets only the necessary band to an end-to-end networking band applied between a wireless terminal device and a server. A wireless terminal device receiving band information (e.g. a wired band or a wireless band) of content data from a server transmits a wireless band setting request, including information for setting a band necessary for transmission of content data to a wireless access network with a radio base station, to a radio base station while transmitting a wired band setting request, including information for setting a band necessary for transmission of content data to a wired network between a radio base station and a serer, to a server. Thus, it is possible to dynamically set only the necessary band to an end-to-end networking band between a wireless terminal device and a server.
Similar to Patent Literature 1, Patent Literature 2 discloses a band setting method in a wired/wireless network. A server receiving a content data transmission request from a wireless terminal device specifies a radio base station connected to the wireless terminal device so as to transmit wired band information, corresponding to content data, to the radio base station while setting a wired band, specified by the wired band information, to a wired network with the radio base station. Additionally, the radio base station creates wireless band information, adapted to a wireless access network with the wireless terminal device, based on the received wired band information, thus setting a wireless band. Thus, it is possible to dynamically set only the necessary band to an end-to-end networking band between a wireless terminal device and a server.
Patent Literature 3 discloses a method for determining a modulation scheme for use in a wireless transmission device employing an adaptive modulation scheme. A wireless transmission device, including an automatic transmitter power control (ATPC) function and an adaptive modulation scheme, changes over its modulation scheme by use of reception power of a local station and transmitter power redundancy of an opposite station. Alternatively, it is possible to change over a modulation scheme by use of transmitter power redundancy of a local station and reception power of an opposite station.